


New Tricks

by aomines



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow, stop asking all these questions. Just let me suck your dick." Kagami has been gone a month and Aomine just likes to show off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tricks

Kagami let out a sigh once the elevator doors closed. It felt good to be back in his second home. Visiting Los Angeles was usually one of his favorite things until that meant being away from his boyfriend, who complained like a baby about who was going to feed him, play basketball with him, put up with his shit, and fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to remember his name for a few days. 

He missed Aomine that was for sure. It didn't really hit him till he was in the Nike store buying a new pair of Jordan's that he knew that loser would absolutely be in love with. Then going to In-N-Out Burger didn't help; neither did seeing tons of girls with big boobs. He thought about that idiot at least three times a day for those thirty days and it bugged him. He still had a great time, got new basketball shoes of his own, got to play American street ball, the food was fantastic, and of course hanging out with his parents and old friends. However the trip was a reminder that he was actually in love with that blue haired dork and he wouldn’t know how to function without him.

The red head shook his head at his overthinking. He was back home, so there was nothing to worry about anymore. As soon as he entered, Kagami dropped his bags to the floor, then shut the door and headed to the refrigerator on instinct. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized him and Aomine finished all the food before he left so nothing would spoil. He groaned and then checked the time on his phone. He pocketed his cell with a shrug. Seven thirty-six at night wasn’t too bad of a time to go shopping. 

He made a quick trip to his room to grab his Japanese money, and put his bags away before heading back towards the front door. He couldn’t help the surprised look that crossed his features when he opened the door and there his boyfriend was, reaching for the doorknob. “Aomine, what are you doing here?”

The blue haired boy ignored his words with a smile and lurched forward to wrap his arms around him. Aomine put his face in Kagami’s neck and breathed in his scent. He smelled faintly of airplane air freshener, but underneath that still laid the smell of his body spray laced with mint, lavender, and sandalwood. The smell felt where he belonged, like home. “Fuck, I missed you so much.” 

It took Kagami a moment to wrap his arms back around him. The affectionate side of Aomine was only something that happened when they were separated for weeks, so every time it happened he savored it as long as he could with a blush to his cheeks. He copied his boyfriends’ actions, inhaled his scent and realized he missed him a lot more than he thought. “I missed you too,” he mumbled into his neck, “but what are doing here?” he asked while pulling back to his see face. That perfectly sculpted face that still gave him butterflies from time to time and fuck his eyes were bluer than he remembered. 

He planted a chaste kiss to his lips before answering. “I estimated around what time you’d get home, so I thought I’d surprise you,” he started with a sincere smile, “plus I bought some groceries since I knew you’d need some.” 

Kagami finally noticed the sound of the plastic bag behind his back. If Aomine was trying to be boyfriend of the year, he was definitely succeeding so far. They separated from their hug and he took the bag out of his hand too look through it. It had the basic essentials for a dinner and breakfast, not of his usual portion size, but good enough. He set the bag on the counter before covering his lips with Aomine’s. “Thanks, but you didn’t have to do that.” 

“I wanted to,” he said with a shrug, “but tell me about your trip. Did you think about me every night with your hand down your pants?” He asked while walking towards the loveseat. 

He glared at the smug boy on the couch. If he was trying to lose his title as boyfriend of the year, he was once again succeeding in it. Kagami rolled his eyes before sitting down next to him with folded arms. “I thought about you if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Aomine shifted closer to him and placed an arm around his shoulder. “I guess I can take that answer. So what’d you do without me for a month?” 

He also shifted towards him and rested his head on his shoulder. Even though he slept on the plane, he still had jetlag and the time difference was messing with his head. “I didn’t do much. I spent time with my parents, played American street ball finally, I worked on my surfing skills, and some other boring stuff. Oh yeah, I bought you some shoes,” he claimed while sitting up to watch his boyfriends’ face. 

Basketball shoes were something Aomine was passionate about, so whenever they went shoe shopping together he never complained. Instead he watched from the sidelines while Aomine acted like a kid in a candy store with a grin on his face. A smile graced his perfect lips and Kagami couldn’t help but smile back. 

The darker boy leaned in to kiss him, except not as chaste as before. It was filled with all the need and want that built up inside of them during their month of separation. It wasn’t long before Aomine adjusted their positions so that he was straddling Kagami, their tongues still massaging against one another’s while Aomine’s fingertips ran through crimson hair and Kagami’s trailed under his shirt to glide against soft brown skin. 

The blue haired teen separated their kiss before trailing kisses from his cheek down to his shoulder. He pressed hot open mouth kisses along his tan neck and then lightly nibbled his ear lobe. “Fuck you’re amazing. What kind did you buy?” 

Kagami was too busy feeling Aomine’s tongue ghost over his skin that he barely registered what he said. “Jordan’s of course. Super Fly 2’s, red and black.” 

Aomine hummed in approval into his neck. “Fuck amazing, you’re perfect,” he says before sucking particularly hard on his pulse. 

“Shit Aomine,” Kagami mumbles when the boy above him starts grinding his ass against his hardening erection. His tongue and mouth still assaulting his neck while his fingers sneak under his shirt. 

His tongue then trailed from his neck back up to the red head’s parted lips, slipping it into his mouth. They sat their for a couple of minutes, making out like the teenagers they were while Aomine’s hips continued its swiveling motion and Kagami’s hand’s had trailed down to his ass to cup the flesh there. 

Once again Aomine broke it off first, but not before nibbling on Kagami’s bottom lip. “Fuck, I was gonna show off later, but I think right now is my time to shine.” 

His mahogany eyes were already half lidded with lust, but they narrowed in confusion. “What are you talking about?” 

A smug grin graced his lips. “You know how you say I give good head? Well I learned something that makes it ninety eight percent better while you were gone.” 

“Like what?” 

“I got rid of my gag reflex,” he says with a smile. 

The horny side of Kagami reacted with a blush and of course more blood rushing down south, but the somewhat ethical part of him couldn’t help the questions that came to mind. “How’d you manage that?” 

“I trained myself how to do it. I had nothing else better to do during that month,” he says while reaching for Kagami’s belt. 

A light hiss escaped his lips when Aomine’s hand wrapped around his erection. “Of all the things to learn while I’m gone, you chose loosing your gag relax? Being surprised with a meal made by you would’ve been nice too.” 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time. Plus if I came home after being gone a month, I think I would choose getting my dick sucked over food, but maybe that’s just me,” he states while watching Kagami’s face as he slowly strokes his cock. 

“It is just you,” he retorts with a shaky laugh, “but why? I know you didn’t stick your fingers down your throat for fun for a whole entire month.” He finished with a moan while the hand wrapped around his dick began to move faster. 

Aomine’s hand paused for a moment. "Wow, stop asking all these questions. Just let me suck your dick.” 

He glares at him. “I can’t be curious Ahomine?” 

His blue eyes rolled before moving his hand again. “First of all, it wasn’t my fingers, it was a tooth brush and second of all I did it for you,” he starts with a smirk, “after you left I started thinking about the last time you left for America and I remembered what you brought me back.”

It took Kagami a minute but his face flushed as soon as his memory hit him like slap to the face. “The American porn?” He asked with a husky voice. To this day he still couldn’t believe he downloaded American porn to a flash drive for that loser just because he asked for it. 

“Yes, remember when we watched and masturbated to it together?” Aomine questioned as his grip tightened, but his pace slowed. He then leaned in and licked the shell of Kagami’s ear. 

He let out a shaky breath before speaking. “Yes,” 

“Good, because I do too,” he began while licking his lips, “I barely even watched it since my eyes were on you most of the time. I didn’t know you were into face fucking videos so much.” 

“I’m n-not,” he mumbled after a moan. 

Aomine couldn’t help but chuckle. “Oh fucking please. I saw your face while you were watching. Your eyes never left the screen. Not to mention, I saw how hard you orgasmed when he came down that guy’s throat. You’re a sick fuck Taiga.” He finished with his thumb smearing the precum collecting at the tip of Kagami’s cock. 

All he could do was moan in response to his words and the mention of his first name. The two of them mainly called each other by their first names when they were doing something sexual. For some reason they both thought it was easier to say while in the process of getting each other off and not looking each other in the eye. It was that last step they couldn’t handle even after being together for a year, but Kagami didn’t mind. Since it wasn’t said that often, it still turned him on like crazy every time his name was said in that deep suave tone. 

Aomine let go of his erection since he knew if he touched him anymore than that, he’d probably come on the spot. “So that’s why I got rid of my gag reflex. So I could look up into your eyes while your dick hits the back of my throat over and over.”

“Fuck Daiki,” he groans as his cock twitches against his stomach. 

He smirks at the needy tone in his boyfriends voice and then presses his lips against his. Their kiss is eager and suffocating, but quick since Aomine wants to get to the main attraction. “So I’m going to get on my knees, and you’re gonna stand up and fuck my throat with that cock of yours.” 

The older teen nodded in understanding, because at this point words were almost impossible to form and he was painfully hard. He watched the bluenette get off his lap and settle on his knees. Kagami stood like he was told, but his legs felt like rubber and he still couldn’t believe this was about to happen and not one of his kinky wet dreams. 

Crimson met royal blue while Aomine pulled the rest of his pants and underwear down. His hand then wrapped around Kagami’s cock and brought the tip to his lips for a lick at the new trail of precum. His tongue circled the head before enveloping it in his heated mouth, hollowing out his cheeks, and giving a couple of long sucks. 

His long tan fingers found its way into navy hair, occasionally lightly scraping his fingers nails against his scalp. Aomine hummed around the cock in his mouth at the sensation. He then sucked the head a couple more times with a smirk before placing his erection flat against his tongue and slowly swallowing it down. 

Kagami sharply gasped when his dick hit the back of Aomine’s throat. His fingers couldn’t help but tighten in his hair when he felt the boy below him swallow. He didn’t even realize his hips were moving until he slowly felt his orgasm begin to creep up on him. 

“I can’t fucking believe you can take all of my cock so well like it’s nothing,” he says in between shallow breaths. 

Aomine can’t help but moan around the length in his mouth. He always loved it when his boyfriend unleashed a different side of himself when he was the dominant one. Especially when he wouldn’t the shut the fuck up and comment on how dirty he was. He suddenly realized how awfully hard he was and reached for the zipper of his pants. 

Kagami noticed Aomine’s hand stroking his own cock and picked up the pace of his thrusting hips with a groan. The wet heat of Aomine’s mouth and the muscles contracting at the back of his throat on his erection caused his fingers to cramp painfully in Aomine’s hair while his thrusts continued to assault his mouth. He looked down again and lightly chuckles when he notices drool falling from those brown swollen lips. 

“Even when you’re sucking my dick you’re still a slob,” he mumbles with his pace slowing. He pulls completely back out to the tip and eases all the way in till he hits the back of his throat a couple of times. The red head can’t help but throw his back while he leisurely fucks Aomine’s mouth, enjoying the feel of his tongue on the underside of his cock. 

His attention goes back to Aomine when he notices the pace of his hand wrapped around his cock has quickened. Kagami’s thrust start to match the pace of his hand and his breath shortens when he feels his orgasm building again. His eyes then focus on his boyfriends face and he nearly fucking looses it. 

Aomine’s cobalt blue eyes were staring up at him through his eyelashes, slightly wet from tears due to the infinite tickle down his throat. Kagami runs a hand through his hair from front to back before grabbing in the middle to keep his head still while he continues to face fuck him. 

His breathing quickens and tingles run up his spine and he knows he’s not going to last long. “Fuck Daiki, your throat was made for this wasn’t it?” 

His hand only grips his dick harder and moans around the cock in his mouth. He wants to fucking talk so bad and let him know his throat was definitely all for him. Kagami laughs in between a moan. “You’re the one who called me a sick fuck, but look at you touching yourself and getting off on this.” 

Aomine manages to fight the urge to bite down when he comes in his hand, groaning around the length in his mouth as it works its way in and out of his throat. The vibrations travel up Kagami’s cock and his thrusts grow harsher, mercilessly forcing his dick down the tightness of his boyfriends’ throat. “Fucking shit, Daiki. I’m gonna come.” 

The tears finally spill over Aomine’s cheeks, but he doesn’t stop looking up at Kagami. Lost in a fog of pleasure while he continues the never ending assault on the back of his throat. The bluenette even decides to swallow a couple of times to help him reach his peak. 

“Fuck, you’re too good at this,” he pants out while his grip in navy hair tightens, “I can’t fucking believe you learnt this in just a month. Shit I’m coming Aomine– fuck _Daiki_.” 

Kagami comes with a strangled sound escaping his mouth and forces himself as far as he can go down his throat. Aomine lightly chokes at the feeling of come entering the back of his throat, but takes it while his boyfriend shudders and groans through the rest of his orgasm. When the fingers in his hair slacken and leave, he deep throats Kagami’s softening cock one more time, the tip of his nose brushing against the dark red hairs on his pelvis. 

Aomine makes sure their eyes meet before he pulls off his dick with an obscene slurping sound. His clean hand then goes to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand and to his cheeks to rub at his dried tears. Kagami instantly flops down on the couch and tilts his head towards the ceiling. His breathing still slightly labored and legs feeling like snapped rubber bands. 

His boyfriend straddles him again with a smile. He leans over him to plant a chaste kiss to his lips before leaning back on his calves. “I’m taking you enjoyed it just like I said.” 

“Fucking shit,” he cursed in English. 

Aomine chuckled. “First I fuck the Japanese out of you, and now I suck it out of you. I wonder what’s next.” 

“Shut up,” he mumbles while reverting back to the language, “the next thing we’re doing is food.” 

“You’re paying, even though I don’t know how I’m gonna swallow anything after that,” he stated while getting up to fix his pants.

Kagami sits up straight to look at him with a small glare. “Hey, you initiated this.”

“I know and I’m still glad I did,” he says with a smirk, “while I wash the come off my hands, tuck your dick in your pants. I don’t have all day Bakagami.” 

Kagami watches him walk to the sink with narrowed eyes. The blowjob had given Aomine a first place platinum medal as boyfriend of the year, but now it was starting to look a lot like chocolate with gold foil covering it.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never seen aokaga face fucking so i thought i'd give it a try. 
> 
> to see what aomine's shoes look like go [here](http://store.nike.com/us/en_us/pd/jordan-superfly-2-basketball-shoe/pid-726113/pgid-1507996)
> 
> the article where aomine learned how to get rid of his gag reflex is [here](http://www.wikihow.com/Suppress-the-Gag-Reflex)
> 
> if you've got an aokaga idea and want me to take a stab at it, talk to me [here](http://lnuzukah.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> thanks for reading.


End file.
